


The Demon's Guide To Deal-Making

by abovethesmokestacks



Category: American Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Deal-making, Demon Deals, F/M, demon!Seb, demon!Seb is a little shit pass it on, supernatural!Seb, the many supernatural faces of Sebastian Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethesmokestacks/pseuds/abovethesmokestacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the intricacies of deal making baffled him, the maze of rules to obey, procedures to follow, but no system was perfect and the intrepid business man could learn how to work the system. Demon AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon's Guide To Deal-Making

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have a friend who posts something so brilliant you just sort of tag along. This happened with my friend Kati, who made a tumblr post about how Sebastian Stan could possibly be a myriad of supernatural creatures. I supplied a bit of photographic evidence, and well, one day demon!Seb started trolling the everloving shit out of me, leading to this fic. Demon AU sounds pretty intimidating and scary, but I swear this little shithead did nothing to scare me, except maybe scaring me with the levels of trolling that happened during writing. If you enjoy this, I suggest you go read "Pretty, Shiny Things" by SithHappens, it's the most amazing merman!Seb AU.
> 
> Crossposted from my tumblr.

He loved the city, this age. Stretching in front of the full-length mirror, adjusting the matte black tie, Sebastian glanced out the windows at the city. _Such endless longing_. It made his job almost too easy. Being a demon had never been as convenient as in the 21st century. The world was rife with desire, oozing from the humans like a heady scent, drawing in the seedy crowd. Demons, incubi, succubi, tricksters, fae folk… Anyone who craved the precious life force humans possessed could be found here. For him, it didn’t much matter. They were all minor players. He’d been in the game longer than most, walking the earth so long he hardly remembered who he had been before. He knew this was his original body, the demonic life force inside keeping it in shape. It was an asset, a perfect mix of handsome, dangerous, inviting.

Content with his outfit for the night, he headed out. The apartment was a perk, a catch from a previous customer. Some would call it reaping the misfortunes of others. Sebastian called it being a good business man. There had to be perks after all. Sometimes the intricacies of deal making baffled him, the maze of rules to obey, procedures to follow. It irked him occasionally. Demons, especially demons like him, should be above these arbitrary guidelines. Leave it to the lesser creatures to entangle themselves.

Other times… There were rules and there were _rules_. No system was perfect and the intrepid business man could learn how to work the system. Although he was able to read his targets, get an idea of their desires, he could not act directly on his information, could not ask directly if they wanted this or that. The customer had to put the offer on the table. _I would like this. I’d kill for that. I just want…_ It took skill to make them sing; smooth talk, an innate ability to coax and flatter. He had to put the cards on the table once the request had been made. He was a demon, he could give them what they wanted, it only cost their soul, collection in five or ten years. No one ever went with the shorter option. Even without being able to grasp the enormity and preciousness of it, humans still seemed to be aware that there would not be a life left to live without a soul, and like everyone else, they wanted as much out of a deal as possible.

This was where rookies often failed. They fucked up the presentation, failed to keep the client, had to start over. Sebastian scoffed. _Amateurs_. It was all in the pitch, in the approach. Never reveal yourself, let them come to the realization that they were dealing with a demon. Humans weren’t stupid, let them stew long enough and they could feel the darkness surrounding them, and sooner or later, the word ”demon” would spill from their lips. They never believed anyone more than themselves in these matters. If necessary, flash them the eyes, always with a smile. Cool, calm, inviting. Present the price, gently argue the fairness of it. Fame, money, material possessions… all could be argued to correspond to the going price of one human soul. The gullible never questioned it beyond the initial surprise. Ten years of unlimited funds for my soul? Ten years in the limelight and all I have to do is sign over my soul? _Sounds fair_. Only a few asked about final collection. This was the fine print of the job, and took a bit of… creative story telling. If prompted, he had to tell, but he also had to make the deal, and had found a nice little loophole to work with. Keep it light, keep focus on the dream the customer had created for themselves. Draw up a contract. Sign. Seal. Deliver. Kick back until collection day.

The elevator ride down to the lobby was smooth, and Sebastian couldn’t help but admire his reflection again. Maybe he was a bit vain, but who would blame him? The black suit fit him like a glove, expertly tailored to accommodate his broad shoulders, slim waist and muscular legs. He looked like a walking sin, and the notion of it pleased him. If you had to be a sinner, be the best one on the block, right? It had been some time since he’d worn the all black suit, but he’d looked up his schedule to find it surprisingly open. He was a fucking demon with a day planner, it was almost comical. No collections were penned in tonight, he could enjoy the luxury of a fine suit to take on the town. New York was the perfect city to operate in. Vast, electric, filled with millions of people who all wanted something. It was like… what was that saying? _Shooting fish in a barrel_. He didn’t even mind the competition. The city was swimming with energy, and most of the supernatural community active here respected the boundaries he’d set. King of the city, and Manhattan was his court. The clubs, the bars, the intimate meeting places where desperation walked hand in hand with want. Some wanted what they could never have. Some wanted to desperately hold on to what they had for fear of losing it. Some just wanted more. Sebastian aimed to please.

Outside, he took a deep breath, tasting the air and letting out a pleased hum. The air almost vibrated with the pulsing greed. It was like following a scent trail, leading him to the best spots. He used to have a car, a driver, taking him around town, but since he acquired the conveniently located apartment, he’d dismissed his driver and opted for walking. He liked it better either way, the city alive around him, people milling about not knowing the danger that swept past them. Picking a particularly strong trail, Sebastian concentrated and began following it, strolling down the street with absolute confidence. People stepped to the side as if they were magnets being repelled by the force of him. Every now and then, he’d flash a smile at a beautiful woman, reveling in the way her heart seemed to stutter in her chest when realizing he was really smiling at her. It was a simple pleasure, one he occasionally indulged in beyond teasing. He had needs like everyone else.

The trail lead him to a bar just off 18th Street, the greed so strong he could practically feel it in his bones. A wicked smile spread on his lips as he entered, easily bypassing the eager hostess with a flick of his wrist. Looking around, he took in the place. Dimly lit, the interior flirting with an era long since gone by. _Good times_. Booths lined the walls, with tables dotted throughout the room. Most of them were occupied, but the bar held plenty of space for him to hang back and wait for the right catch to walk in. Judging by the atmosphere in the room, he would have no trouble on that front tonight. Smoothing out non-existent wrinkles on the lapels of his suit jacket, he walked over to the bar.

The bartender took his order, fixing him a scotch on the rocks, and Sebastian let a small sip of the amber liquid slide down his throat, letting the flavours mingle on his tongue. Smooth, subtle oak flavour, perfect. Sebastian scanned the room for a potential client. No shortage of want, it was just a matter of…

The front door opened, and he was almost swept off his feet. Craving hit him like a tidal wave, and his eyes immediately zeroed in on the new patron, his tongue coming out to swipe sinfully at his lower lip at the sight. Such strong desire in such a delicate package. You moved with ease, dressed up and made beautiful, not a single line on your face betraying the raging storm that he could feel like static on his skin. A thin coat hung loosely over your arm, a simple but appealing black dress encasing your form, a pair of black pumps finishing up your outfit. _”How fitting…”_ Sebastian thought to himself. _”We match.”_ He watched as you exchanged a short greeting with the hostess before being led towards the back of the room. Two seat table, he noted, promising. The best ones to hook were the stragglers or the large, rambunctious groups. Focus on one or find the best pick of the bunch. Nursing his drink, he kept his attention on you without being too obvious, waiting to see if you would get company. The fervent need undulating from you was enough to almost make him feel drunk.

Minutes passed. A drink was brought out, and you seemed settled. No anxious glances towards the front door, no fiddling with a phone or a watch to indicate company being late. There was a quiet confidence in your posture, legs demurely crossed at the ankles, fingers twirling absentmindedly on the rim of the glass in front of you. Sebastian finished off his drink, ordering another one before crossing the room to come to a halt next to you.

”You look lonely. Mind if I sit?”

Standard introduction, pleasant smile, glittering eyes. He stood perfectly still, waiting for your decision. You didn’t immediately nod your assent, eyebrows knitting briefly together as you took in his appearance. Directly influencing you was against regulations, but his good looks certainly helped in this matter. Sebastian took mental stock of himself while he tried to decipher your expression. Perhaps the all black suit was a bit too much tonight, he reflected, but the ensemble worked on most customers. Sharp suit inspired confidence and exuded professionalism. Men believed him to be an honest business partner, women found him undeniably attractive, and he preferred doing business with them. They were easier to reel in and honest in their requests.

”Sorry,” he hedged, hunching his shoulders a bit to give off an air of submission and sheepishness. ”I-I just- I thought you might like some company, a-and the bar was getting kinda of lonely. Think the bartender might be trying to drink me under the table.”

The stutter, always a winner. Your demeanor immediately changed, and you offered him a smile, nodding to the empty chair.

”Sebastian,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand for you.

He’d been Sebastian for as long as he could remember, possibly even before he became what he was. It was as good a name as any, still an acceptable name in this day an age, nothing to raise suspicion. There was still a modicum of apprehension in your gaze, but you politely shook his hand, offering your name in kind. He dove right into it, spurred on by the delectable energy surrounding you. Deal making was a long game. He’d had to resort to a slight diversion to get your attention and the invitation to join you, it would prolong the process. Working up from the bashful demeanor back to his confident self without coming off too strange was an art form in and of itself. It did have the distinct advantage of lulling customers into a false sense of security. Sweet guy like him, all dimples and coy glances, couldn’t possibly be up to anything sinister, right?

All in all, it wasn’t a bad night. Pleasantries out of the way, Sebastian steered you onto the conversational highway that would lead you to reveal what it was that you desired so hotly. Getting to know you, play on every ounce of charm he possessed. Insisting on buying your next drink once the both of you had finished off the ones you had. Thinly veiled tangents that had you expanding on yourself and your interest over a small plate of appetizers, while he merely brushed over his own story.

”I can’t get over the fact that you’re here alone,” he said, a two hours into their meeting.

”I’m not,” you replied, lifting your glass to salute him.

Sebastian raised his own glass, touching it lightly to yours ”Yes, but you arrived alone. I can’t imagine why such a gorgeous, captivating woman would spend a Saturday night alone.”

Taking a sip, you made a show of basking in the compliment. ”Maybe I hoped to meet a tall, dark stranger?”

Sebastian couldn’t help the satisfied grin that tugged at his lips. This contract would be one for the ages. Leaning in closer, he began the final approach.

”Well, here I am, at your service.”

_Hook…_

”And what do you have to offer?” You peered at him through your lashes, clasping your hands together and resting your chin against them.

”A multitude of things,” he all but purred, voice low and full of promise.

”Oh, really?”

”It’s my specialty, my business, really.”

_Line…_

”Keep talking like that and people might think you’re a…” You let out a huff, unable to get out the final word.

Hmm… Not the usual route, but he was still in the game, still had you right where he wanted you.

”A what?” he coaxed, his voice gentle and teasing.

You fixed him with your gaze, a twinkle of amusement glittering there in. ”Demon.”

The way you said it, called him by his true nature, it sent a shiver down his spine. He quickly caught himself, arranging his features into a guilty-as-charged-expression, complete with a flippant shrug of his shoulders. Now came his favourite part. The polite silence as you waited for him to contradict you. Slowly mounting suspicion melting into disbelief that etched itself between your eyebrows. Gaze flickering, searching for clues in his appearance before settling in a mask of polite indifference.

”A demon?” you echoed incredulously, careful to keep your voice down. ”You’re telling me you’re a demon? Sebastian the demon?”

He hadn’t pegged you for one of the disbelievers, but it was evident in the tone of your voice and the lingering skepticism in your eyes, and it made for a fun reaction. Flashing you a crooked smile, he let his eyes flicker to black and then back to clear cerulean, grinning even wider as your mouth fell open in quiet astonishment.

”I’ll be damned…” you whispered, mostly to yourself, your hand coming up to cover your mouth.

”Not yet, sweetheart,” Sebastian deadpanned with a wink.

”Seems like tv gets something right.”

Ah, yes. Television. Everything seemed to be vampires and werewolves and supernatural beings. If they weren’t bringing in such a filthy sum of money, the snitch behind the leak would be in so much trouble.

”I thought you guys were supposed to hang out at crossroads,” you continued with an amused smirk.

He regarded you, gauging your expression. No panic hiding behind the cocky smile, merely curiosity. Good.

”Let’s take a walk, shall we?”

He settled your bill, offering you his hand as he got up from the table. It never hurt to be a gentleman. You would follow, they all did. Either out of excitement to take advantage of his services or out of intrigue. Humans could not deny an outstretched hand of opportunity.You only hesitated a couple of seconds before accepting his invitation, placing your hand in his. Sebastian made sure to grab your coat, helping you shrug into it as you exited the establishment.

The air outside was colder now, an insistent wind nipping at your cheeks and forcing its way past cuffs and collars to raise goosebumps on your skin. Not that he felt it, but he could tell you did. He quickly unbuttoned the suit jacket, draping it over your shoulders. The look you gave him held surprise at the chivalrous display, and Sebastian bit back a smile. He was a demon, not a moron. Steering you down the street, the two of you came to a halt by an intersection. Sebastian backed up against a large tree and leaned up against it, crossing his arms over his chest.

”Welcome to my crossroads.”

He liked the setup; the busy street, the canopy of the tree casting flickering shadows across his face. So much better than a dusty crossroad out in the middle of nowhere. Who could possibly prefer that over this? It’s been long since he was the archetypal crossroads demon, conducting his business with whoever happened to pass by. Cities were so much more lucrative, the seedy underbelly of them ripe for the picking.

”You’re serious? You actually..?” The question was left hanging between them.

”As a heart attack,” he confirmed. ”Guy’s gotta make a living.”

That made you snort. ”And I’m sure your personal well-being and financial situation will suffer terribly if you were to go home empty-handed tonight.”

You fingered the suit jacket draped around you, the exquisitely soft wool blend pleasant to the touch. The slow, circling motion of your fingers had Sebastian almost entranced. He could tell you had an eye for good quality, and it made him like you even more.

”No purchase required,” he appeased you, letting his arms slide down from his chest to clasp coyly by his waist, a reassuring smile in place to keep you calm, hooked. ”But I am offering my services. Anything you want, I can acquire for the very reasonable fee of your soul.”

”Soul, huh? Sounds serious,” you noted, taking a few furtive steps towards him, squinting slightly. ”Were you always a demon?”

The question threw him. No one had ever asked him about himself, not past the point where the knew who he was, what he was. Nobody questioned the finer details of being a demon, they simply accepted it and went on, sometimes trying to haggle the price, sometimes altering the content of the deal. Truth be told, Sebastian himself rarely lingered on his existence. He was a demon, a business man, and business was good. He lived comfortably, reaping the benefits of his abilities, enjoying himself. Nobody cared about the evil things that lurked in the dark, and that was just as well. Business was so much easier to conduct when you had the element of surprise on your side.

”No,” he still answered, figured it would help to keep her attention on him.

”So you, what? Signed up for demon school one day?”

Pushing himself away from the solid tree trunk, he closed the distance between you. There was something incredibly appealing about you in his jacket. It was too large, of course, but it enveloped you beautifully, covering the thin coat underneath. In the dusky light, the texture almost blended into the dress you wore, making it seem like you were only wearing his jacket and little else. Sebastian let out breath through his nose, tucking the jacket closer around you. Humans were so fragile, so prone to illness and harm. He’d hate for something to happen to you.

”The mechanics were a bit… grittier. But essentially, yes. Had a couple of rough decades at first, but I turned out to be quite good at this.”

You were close now, close enough that he could almost smell the craving pulsing inside of you. It was stronger than anything he’d ever experienced, and his fingers twitched in anticipation of getting you tied down to a contract.

”And what is ‘this’?”

He let his tongue swipe at his lower lip, teeth following to teasingly bite it before answering. It was all going according to plan, he could practically feel the contract writing itself and materializing in his hands. Just a few more details and he could finalize.

”Making dreams come true,” he murmured, his hands sliding up against yours to create more warmth. It was safe, a base need. Heat, shelter, sustenance. He was playing into all of them.

”So you’re a genie?” you rebutted, muscles relaxing under his ardent touch.

”No, no, no. Not a genie. I charge. Can’t get somethin’ for nothin’. I’m very reasonable with the price, though, if I may say so myself. I can get you anything you want, anything you desire, in exchange for your soul.”

”How about…” You dragged out the last word, pursing your lips in mock consideration, ”a kiss?”

Sebastian snickered at your suggestion. ”Honey, a kiss comes complimentary with every business transaction,” he replied, cocking his head.

”Two for one, how nice.”

He still couldn’t pin down exactly what was fueling you, what it was you wanted so much. It certainly wasn’t a kiss. It was too simple, and nothing he could tie to a contract. A kiss was simply part of doing business, nothing worth the vastness of a soul. Pricing was a fine art. There was a line between what was worth signing a contract for an what wasn’t, but it was a line in constant flux because humans were so fickle. One man’s wish for an opulent sports car could be well worth the reaping ten years later, while the same request from another was hardly worth the time spent formulating the question. The aim was to find that most burning need and nail it down to an agreement. Their reaction to getting what they so desired fueled their soul so that when it was time for collecting, it was overflowing. A kiss, however, was definitely on the wrong side of the line.

”Like I said, comes with the deal. Think about it, you’ll likely never see me again, is there really nothing else I could get you?”

Your teeth snagged on your lower lip as you let your gaze wander, mapping his face. Sebastian fought to keep his demeanor kind and alluring, determined to get what he wanted and what you wanted. When your eyes settled on his mouth he mirrored your action, biting lightly into his full lower lip, delighted to see your pupils dilate.

”Hmm, but a kiss sounds pretty good right about now,” you persisted, looking off to the right.

Sebastian weighed his options. He could cut you loose. The night was still young, he could go back inside, find someone else. There certainly hadn’t been a shortage of potential deals before you walked in. If he was lucky he might talk his way into a bigger group, maybe even get two contracts before the night was over and people crept home to sleep off their desperation. Or… he could indulge you. It wasn’t like he was aversed to kissing. He indulged himself from time to time, appreciated the strong, sating qualities of lust. He could accommodate you, give you a kiss, free of charge, and maybe then you would loosen up, sing like the proverbial canary and he could bag himself his most profitable contract to date.

”How about a freebie?” Sebastian suggested, running his right index finger down your jaw. ”No strings attached, nothing sinister. Just me being nice?”

When you offered no objection, he took his chance. Cupping your face, he brought you closer, eyes drifting close before dipping in to capture your lips with his. He had to make it count, but couldn’t deny the pleasant feeling of simply kissing for the sake of it. Gentle pressure, the quickest hint of tongue against the seam of his lips, the world fading around you as your scent, your yearning seemingly enveloping the two of you, urging him on. This time, he let his tongue slide against your lips, letting out a soft exhale as you let him in, allowing him to deepen the kiss. It was intoxicating, past the point of the lustful, fleeting intimacy he would engage in. Your arms came up around his neck, fisting into the soft material of his shirt, crumpling the starched collar and finding purchase around the fine silk of his tie. Maybe he had to make this kiss count, but you sure as hell were trying to do the same.

Huffing lightly he pulled back just a fraction, forehead resting against yours, your lips almost touching. Incredible. His head swam with the intoxicating sensation of the kiss. He’d have to do this more often. A bubbling laugh had him opening his eyes to find you smiling widely at him. Sebastian offered a smile in kind, taking a step back to stand straight again. You looked glorious, lips slightly swollen from the kiss, a pretty blush tinging your cheeks that had nothing to do with chilly weather.

”That was…” You hummed under your breath, the vibrations in your throat almost palpable to him. ”Thank you.”

He was more than a little inclined to thank you in kind, and he’d definitely make use of the memories later. Perfect recall had never been a better perk than in this moment. His hand is still cupping your face, and he removed it, clasping his other hand behind his back as he looked at you, trying not look too expectant. He’d given you a taste, now it was just a matter of you needing…

”I should head home.”

_What?_

”I believe this belongs to you.” You unwrapped his suit jacket, letting it slide off your shoulders and into your left hand.

He focused his attention, grasping and finding nothing. The boiling need that had him all tied up was gone, eradicated from the air. What the hell had happened here?

”I’m sorry, what?”

”I’d say our business here is done,” you replied, a note of smugness in your voice as you handed his suit jacket to him. ”I asked for a kiss, you gave me a kiss.”

This had not happened to him in years, in centuries. Sebastian was loathe to admit defeat, fumbling to regain his hold on you.

”Indeed I did. Mind if I walk you home then?”

More time meant more delving, higher chance of riling you up again.

”Gonna take a cab, I’m not walking home in these shoes.” You wiggled your left foot, showcasing the high heeled pump encasing it. ”Besides, I thought you had to make a living?”

The tone was teasing, free of any malice.

”At least let me wait with you until you get a cab.”

He was reaching and he knew it. Somehow, you’d managed to slip through his fingers, getting what you so dearly desired without having to sign over your precious soul. You nodded at his request, and stepped out of the shadow of the tree to stand at the crossing. Sebastian stole glances at you out of the corner of his eye. He’d fucked up deals in the past. Rookie mistakes, the usual. He’d never lost a deal because the client had outsmarted him. Much as he wanted to keep a stellar record of glowing deals, he was reluctantly impressed by your stunt. The price of freedom, it seemed, was a kiss. Had to keep that one in mind for the future.

You spotted an available cab just down the street and leaned out, waving it down. The vehicle slowed down, pulling up next to you. Ever the gentleman, Sebastian moved swiftly, opening the door for you.

”You’re something else, you know that?” he told you, offering his hand to help you inside.

”I might have heard it on occasion,” you affirmed, gratefully taking his hand to step down from the curb.

Sebastian brought your hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to your knuckles before letting you go. In turn, you leaned forward to press an equally soft peck to his cheek.

”You kiss pretty good for a demon,” you whispered before pulling away and getting into the cab.

Laughing, he bent down to wave at you and he manage to catch your conspiratorial smile as the cab pulled out from the curb and set off down the street. Shaking his head, he backed away, returning to the shadows of the tree. The sensation of your kiss, both of your kisses still lingered on his lips and his cheeks, and he found himself running the tips of his fingers over the spots where you had touched. He allowed himself a moment to relive the kiss, the all-consuming emotions, bodies pressed together before inhaling, taking in the scents of deals waiting to happen. He shrugged on his jacket, straightened his tie and turned back towards the bar, a devious glint in his eye.

”Totally worth it,” he mumbled before disappearing into the night.


End file.
